


Violate

by belivaird_st



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Tate and Violet’s love for each other gets interrupted by a certain witch.





	Violate

Tate pulled something out of his light blue denim back pocket and then held it high above their heads. Violet glanced up to see a tiny branch of mistletoe. She smiled and he was grinning back.

“I know it’s early—” he began.

Violet immediately leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips to shut him up. One hand slid up the back of his tousled, dirty blond head, while the other cupped the side of his cheek.

Tate was hungrily kissing her back. He parted their mouths wide open to slide his tongue inside and bump it along with hers. Violet rolled their tongues continuously, softly moaning between the hot heat and cool saliva. She then clung her arms together around his neck now, pressing her full body weight against him. Tate threw the mistletoe branch down hard on the wooden floor of the hallway to press and slide his hands freely up the back of Violet’s orange cardigan knitted sweater. Kissing her aggressively, he blindly pushed her backwards to move and smack her right into the wall of the staircase.

Violet rolled her nose and lips away; panting out. Tate tugged and stretched out the fabric of her floral dress and was sucking the soft, smooth skin of her left breast. Violet tilted her head up as she held onto the back of his green-and-black-stripe sweater. She began to feel him pull away, letting go. Violet opened her eyes to look onward and see that skinny witch—Madison—had been standing a few feet in front of them, staring.

“Please keep going,” she said with a smirk. “Watching you two can certainly make a girl wet, you know?”

“You’re back,” Violet said, shyly readjusting her bra and dress.

“I am,” Madison bowed her head.

“What are you doing here?” Tate demanded.

“I would like a ‘thank you’ from both of you,” Madison half shrugged.

Violet furrowed her brows. “Thanking you for what?”

“You don’t remember. Never mind,” Madison scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ve sort of grown attached to all you _ghoulies_. That’s the real reason why I came back here.” 

“Ghoulies?” Tate repeated.

“And plus, we have this deep, meaningful connection,” Madison went on, ignoring him. “Because I was dead, too, believe it or not.”


End file.
